Blood Colored Luster
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Even something feral can ignite a deep obession. Zero's blood red eyes are Yuuki's obession...Read and Review!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator Matsuri Hino.**_

~oOo~

**Blood Colored Luster**

_Even something feral can ignite a deep obsession_

Yuuki stared into eyes that were the color of blood, crimson and feral in need as they stared back, beckoning to her to give in and drown in their depths so their master could lean forward and plunge razor sharp fangs into the delicate skin of her neck. She couldn't stop herself from the pull of their hypnotic gaze, finding that she wanted to drown in their blood colored luster, their feral intensity warming her blood, obsessing her with a need she couldn't identify, didn't want to identify as she tilted her head to the side allowing Zero to seek the sustenance that he so desperately needed.

She felt the sharp stinging pain as his fangs broke the surface of the soft tender flesh beneath her ear, could feel his breath against her skin just as she could feel the pull of her blood from her body where he suckled her vein, teasing it to give up the life it held nestled in its fragile being. Not a single sound escaped her, but the beat of her heart, the beat of Zero's heart could be heard as they beat together in a rhythm in sync with the other.

Yuuki lifted her arms and wrapped them gently around Zero holding him to her as he drank his fill of her. Surprise flickered briefly through her daze when she felt his arms tighten around her pulling her flush against the warmth of his body as his fangs retracted from her flesh and he rested his forehead against the curve of her shoulder. Still Yuuki said nothing, she didn't want to break the spell Zero's bloodlust had woven, didn't want him to snap of the daze and move away from her when she wanted nothing more than to continue forward, tired of the same game of predator and prey that they had played since his slow descent to Level E.

After several long minutes where breathing calmed and racing hearts once again found their normal beats Zero pulled away and looked down into Yuuki's whiskey colored eyes and Yuuki knew then that he could see the desire swimming in their depths, could see her desire for him mirroring his bloodlust for her. Knowing Zero the way she did she did not allow him the chance to pull away, didn't allow him the chance to escape and wallow in self pity and shame over his actions. No she wanted to see his eyes burn with the same red luster, but she wanted that luster to be dazed with the desire she could feel barely restrained beneath the surface of his skin.

She knew Zero could read her intentions in her eyes, he knew what she intended to do. He struggled gently against the bonds of her arms, but it wasn't really a fight to escape his shame, but a fight to escape the inevitable desire burning between them. Yuuki knew that he felt as if he didn't deserve her, that he didn't deserve anyone, but she was going to prove him wrong. She wanted him to know that she would not deny him because of the monster residing within, hidden deeply in his veins, but now so much a part of what made him who he was. She did not fear him, no longer feared what he had become, only feared that he would pull away from her as he so often did so she didn't give him the chance.

She lifted herself onto the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his, gently at first when he tensed and then more forcibly when she felt his tension ebb away and he relaxed in her arms. When she felt his tongue tease her lips she opened for him and when his tongue delved into the hotness of her mouth she reveled in the coppery tang of her blood on his tongue as it danced and dueled with hers in a tangle for dominance. Zero's kiss fueled the fire in her blood, desire rising to the surface as their breaths mingled and their hearts beat a rapid tattoo against their chests. The desire in her veins twisted and teased its way throughout her body igniting flames wherever it touched, she burned for Zero.

All too soon he pulled away, his breathing harsh and ragged as he fought to control his desire, to tamp it down before things became more than they both were ready for. His eyes were closed when Yuuki finally looked into his face and fear grasped her heart. She felt its cold icy fingers dousing the fires in her blood until Zero opened his eyes and she saw them glowing with same blood red luster, but this time it was not bloodlust that beckoned in their depths but desire, his desire for her.

Yuuki felt her blood heat anew as she lost herself in her obsession with his blood luster eyes. She knew in time that they would both succumb to the desire just waiting to be rekindled, to kindle anew and flourish into a raging fire, but for now she was intent to stare into his hypnotic gaze, intent to lose herself in their depths, to lose herself in the obsession of his eyes that glowed with a blood colored luster.

~oOo~

_Please review…flames welcome._


End file.
